


Focus

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Short sexy thingy that's been sitting in my draft.





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I really wanna kiss someone tonight, happens rarely enough, but I don't wanna go out, feel me? Tmi. So instead i think I'll maybe write chapter two of this thingy that's been sitting in my drafts...

_On Magnus._

The skin below the contours of his shoulder blades. And that soft crease below his ass, leading from the backsides to the insides of his thighs, just where the leg begins.

Some spots on Magnus’ body are sensitive even in a non-sexual context. But in the heat of things, the lightest scrape of a fingernail coming back to them - on a detour, passing through, revisiting - it will elicit those beautiful, involuntary gasps of breath from Magnus. Jumps and jerks of muscle and a shifting closer.

It’s a specific knowledge that Alec treasures like few things else.

Some of the places Magnus has volunteered, guiding Alec to them with words or without, others Alec has found on his own: The fact that Magnus likes Alec’s hands and mouth on his chest, yet not too gentle, not too subtle here. His breath comes shorter when Alec really makes his presence known, slow love bites and sure fingers.

But then, a lighter touch is welcome a little farther to the side, that spot that is not yet shoulder, not yet armpit. Right there the tip of Alec’s tongue is enough to make Magnus tremble.

What for Alec is gentle touches to his hips- an assured way to dissolve his composure - for Magnus is the outline of his ribcage. (A most immediate way to turn him on.)

To kneel between Magnus' legs, Alec's own knees pressed against warm and tender thighs, and to kiss where neck meets shoulder.

Alec will lean down and drag his own hard nipples and chest hair across Magnus’ stomach, all while keeping his hips at bay, a little longer. To hear Magnus make those sounds. Make him squirm beneath him.

Magnus’ navel.

The inside arch of his foot, surprisingly, up to the inner ankle.

And Magnus’ hands. His hands. The space from wrist to heel. The very center of his palm. The path over knuckles to between his fingers.

It’s Alec’s purpose and privilege, to find all ways possible to touch him there.

To be the one to turn him on.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well look, a none exhaustive list of Magnus sweet spots.  
> Chapter two will be Alec.  
> Love to hear your thoughts! <3


End file.
